Hurt
by iHeartBradyQuinn
Summary: What have I become, my sweetest friend? Everyone I know, goes away, in the end. And she could have it all, my empire of dirt. I will let her down. I will make her.....hurt. Explains everything. Stella and Brandon I used to be Solarian Sweetie!
1. He Made Me, Hurt

I got an idea sitting here on my computer getting ready to play Sims2…again! But they're winx Sims I swear!

Chapter 1

The thunder cracked as the rain poured down for the second time ever in Solaria. "WHAT!?" A blond queen exclaimed to her husband of 1 year. She looked him in his chocolate brown eyes and held her 5month pregnant belly.

"Stella, please. I can't be like this anymore. It was great in high school but I have to sample a different candy bar." Brandon, the king of Solaria told his wife. Stella slapped Brandon across his face and let the tears roll down hers.

"You can't leave me, Brandon. We're expecting!" Stella cried pointing to her belly, trying to ignore the candy bar comment. It was a big deal to her. She wanted the baby to have a father figure, such as Brandon.

"I am, I'm sorry. I'll send you the divorce papers in a month." Said Brandon beginning to pack. Stella watched in horror as her husband packed up his things and walked out of their master bedroom.

"No, Brandon!" She screamed running as fast as her legs would take her. Brandon stopped and faced Stella.

"Move on, your highness." Brandon bowed and walked out. It hurt Stella so bad to see him walk out on her. Making her helpless and lonely. Making her hurt.

Four Months Later…

"I hurt myself, today. To see if I still feel, I focused on the pain, the only thing that's real. The needle tears a hole, the old familiar sting. Try to kill it, all away, but I remember everything. What have I become, my sweetest friend? Everyone I know, goes away, in the end. And you could have it all! My empire of dirt! I will let you down, I will make you hurt. I wear this crown, of thorns, upon my liar's chair. Full of broken thoughts, I cannot repair. Beneath the stains of time, the feelings, disappear. You are someone else, I am still right here. What have I become, my sweetest friend? Everyone I know, goes away, in the end. And you could have it all! My empire of dirt! I will let you down. I will make you hurt! If I could start again, a millions miles away, I would keep myself. I would find… away." Stella sang pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She walked to her closet, pulled on a pair of black leggings, a knee short strapless white dress with black polka dots all over it. She looked at herself and rubbed her 9-month belly.

"Your highness, he's here." Jinkens told.

"Ok!" Stella smiled slipping on her black flip-flops and skipping down to the royal garden. There stood a tall, dark, and handsome man. He had short blond hair with iced tips, gorgeous green eyes and a sweet smile.

"Hey, Stell!" He said grabbing Stella's hand and kissing her cheek.

"Hey, Ben." Said Stella.

"And hello little one." Ben said rubbing Stella's baby belly causing her to giggle.

"You ready for our date?" Ben asked walking Stella to his leva bike.

"Of course!" She smiled getting help from Ben to get on his bike.

"Hang on tight." Said Ben taking off. They landed after about 10 minutes on the beach. It wasn't too crowed, which was nice.

"Well, your majesty?"

"We've been here like 60 times in the past month, Benny." Stella laughed taking off her flip-flops.

"Yeah, well. I have a surprise." Ben told wrapping her arms around Stella and kissing her lips tenderly.

Like it? Don't like it? It's something new! Review!


	2. Why Didn't She See It Before?

Hey you guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while and you know my other story came to an end. Now I want you to seriously think about this…

Should there be a sequel?

Thank you for reviewing you guys!

Chapter 2

Stella and Ben walked on the shoreline for a little until they came upon a little romantic picnic.

"Oh no," Stella said stepping away from Ben's lunch. This scene was too familiar to Stella. She knew the stunt he was pulling, Brandon proposed the same way.

"What?" Ben asked looking at Stella's face. "Did that one guy do the same thing?"

"Yeah, Brandon did." Stella sighed.

"Oh, he's taking my spotlight now isn't he?" Ben smiled trying to lighten up Stella.

"Yes." Stella giggled watching Ben dig through his pocket.

"Now, where…ok! I found it." Ben pulled out a velvet red box and got down on one knee.

"Stella," He began, "I love you so much. I loved you ever since I saw you in the doctor's office. Ever since I said 'Well hey now.' and you about punched my face in, I loved you. Now I can't breathe when you're not around, so I think you know what I'm going to ask." Ben said opening up the box to a platinum diamond ring.

"I…don't know what to say." Stella told still in shock.

"Say yes."

"Ok, yes." Stella smiled slipping the ring on her fingure and watching it sparkle. Ben picked up Stella and kissed her.

"Yay." He said. But behind them, Stella saw someone she swore she knew.

"Is that Layla?" She asked letting go of Ben.

"Who?" Asked Ben turning around.

"It's Layla!" Stella shouted causing Layla to face her.

"Stella?" Layla asked running over to the pregnant queen. "Stella!" She shouted hugging her.

"Layla! You've…gained some weight." Stella commented looking at the new little bump on Layla's tummy.

"Oh, no it's my baby." Layla rubbed the bump. "5 more months."

"Oh, really?"

"You have gained a lot as well." Layla referred to Stella's large bump.

"Yes, in fact I have." Giggled Stella.

"When are you due?" Layla asked.

"Any day now. How rude, this is Ben. My fiancé." Stella said pulling Ben next to her.

"Nice to meet you." Layla turned to face her towel where a man was lying. "HEY BABE, COME HERE!" Layla shouted. The man poked his head up and nodded. He got up and began to walk towards everyone. His face becoming clearer to Stella, she could feel her heart breaking.

"Uh, you know what I think we're going to go." Stella said walking away.

"But I wanna meet this guy." Ben told being pulled by Stella.

"Maybe in the next lifetime." Stella sighed.

"Um…bye?" Layla said confused.

"Hey where they going?" Brandon asked holding Layla's hand.

"I don't know."

"Well, who are they?"

"Stella and her fiancé." Layla said looking up at Brandon.

"What?" Brandon was shocked. Stella had gotten someone else. He wasn't planning on her doing this.

"Stella's getting re-married. I mean after you left her she must have moved on." Layla said.

"I never thought she would." Brandon said looking down at Layla. He was almost jealous that Stella was getting married again.

"Let's head home." Layla walked over to their stuff and began to pack her towel.

"I still have to send her those divorce papers." Brandon sighed. At the palace Stella had stormed up to her room followed by Ben. She dug a box out from under her bed and started to dig through it.

"Ah ha!" She said pulling out her 2006 yearbook. Flipping through the pictures she didn't notice any affection between Layla and Brandon.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked flopping on Stella's bed.

"Looking for something." Stella said pulling out her 2007 yearbook and her 2008 book.

"Not one single sign!" She screamed throwing the book at Ben.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Ben asked.

"So many questions." Stella said pulling out her 2009 yearbook.

"And still nothing."

"Stella, you have the cutest smile." Ben said looking through the yearbooks.

"Thank you." Stella said. She now pulled out her wedding book. Looking at everything there was a sign of attraction between Layla and Brandon.

"Why didn't I see this before?" She asked showing Ben the picture.

Flashback to Stella and Brandon's wedding day:

Stella was dancing with her father while Brandon stood on the side drinking a soda. Layla had walked over to him and smiled.

"You're looking horribly handsome, Mr. Brandon Green." Layla said holding Brandon's arm.

"You're not looking too bad yourself, Miss. Layla." Brandon said inches away from Layla's pink lips, causing her to laugh. The two inched closer and their lips met for one brief second.

"Layla, it's my wedding day." Brandon said making sure no one saw.

"I'm sorry." She said looking at the floor.

"Maybe some other time."

End Flashback.

"Wow, what a two-faced play-ERRRR." Ben laughed looking at the picture of Stella, Brandon, Layla, Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Riven, Timmy, Helia, and Sky.

"You're not funny." Stella laughed pushing Ben down and lying next to him.

"I am, too." Ben replied throwing the book to the side.

"Bennie?" Stella asked snuggling up to him.

"Yes?"

"Were you ever really in love?" Stella asked.

"No. Not until I met this amazing girl at the health center about four months ago." Ben said kissing Stella's forehead.

"I love you, too." Said Stella dozing off. Ben smiled, his life was going to be great. Until Roger forced him to do something he really didn't want to do.

Who's this Roger guy? Hmm? I hope you like it took me like 15 minutes to write!


	3. Ben's Story

Yo, yo, yo! There was a snow day today, so I'm going to continue. This chapter is about Ben's past, or just about him…himself? It's in Ben's POV, and it takes place on Stella and Brandon's wedding last year... just so you aren't lost.

Thanks for reviewing everyone. (I don't feel like naming people, Teehee.)

Chapter 2

"BENJAMIN!" My father's voice boomed throughout my bedroom. I rolled to the side and looked at my clock. 5:59 AM.

"What dad?" I asked covering my face with my covers.

"Get up! You slept in!" He called opening my door; he pulled off my covers exposing my flannel PJ bottoms.

"Dad, I'm 25! Can't I sleep in?" I was so angry. He wasn't going to be king so why try? I mean wasn't being duke good enough for him?

"Benjamin, I wont say it again. The Solarian sun is almost up, as should you be." My dad told opening my window. My mother walked into the room and laughed.

"Bill, let the poor boy sleep in." My mom said to dad. My mom was the nicest mother anyone could ask for, and the prettiest. She had shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, and a soft smile. My dad was the opposite. Black short hair and dark brown narrow eyes.

"Maria! Don't you see, if we're going to ever get higher, class wise, we can't sleep in till 6:00." My dad said pushing past my mother.

"He'll never learn will he?" I asked sitting up.

"Nope. Hurry up, get dressed before you're brother runs in here rushing you to get to the gym." My mom kissed my forehead and walked out. My little brother always had to go to the gym at 6:30 every morning with me. He was only 19 at the time but just as bad as dad…not to mention a spitting image of him.

"BEN!" James yelled in his sweats and a wife beater. "Get up! We've never been late." James told throwing me my basketball shorts and wife beater.

"Whatever." I took off my PJs and got ready for the gym. It was James' wedding day so he wanted to look extra nice.

"I can't wait till she walks down to me and we say our vows." James told me doing some chin-ups. He and Misty were going to be married in a couple hours so of course he'd bug me about it.

"And to think, we always thought you'd be married first." James laughed.

"I'm taking my time. Trying to find that one special person I can be with all my life." I said bench pressing.

"Sure." Sighed James. Hours past and there was only a few more to spare before James' wedding. I hadn't bought him anything yet so I was rushing though the mall.

"Dang it, why couldn't dad ever give me any money?" I asked my self going from store to store.

"Oh, that's right, because if we're ever going to be bigger or better people I'm going to have to earn my own money." I rolled my eyes. I saw a man in a suit paying for something at Little & Short with hundred dollar bills. I was stupid enough to go and ask him for some money.

"Excuse me," I asked tapping on the little man's shoulder. "Could you spare me a couple hundred, please?" I asked. The little man turned around and laughed.

"Ch-yeah right, kid." He told me. "Not unless you willin' to do somethin' for my boss." He smiled his sly smile.

"Uh, sure?" I said.

"All righty. Names Grant." Said Grant taking my hand and pulling me into his black Lincoln. We rode off for about 30 minutes until a run down building appeared. At this point I was asking myself what I had gotten into. Grant pulled me into the building and into an office. There was a chair was facing the wall and a bunch of men and women surrounded it.

"Hey boss," Grant said placing his clothes on the floor. "I got us a new boy." The chair turned around and there sat a fat man, like a mob leader.

"What you say, G?" He asked putting his cigar on the ash-tray.

"You heard me, boss. His name's Ben." Grant said. I stood there and smiled nervously.

"He need some money and he might be able to help us." Said Grant. "Since he is a nice lookin' boy."

"What exactly am I going to help you with?" I asked folding my arms.

"He's got attitude. I like it." The man said. "Names Roger. You can call me boss." Roger said coming over to me and looking to see if I had any weapons. That's when he found my ID.

"Duke Bill's son, Benjamin?" He asked looking at me.

"You'll really be able to help me now. You see, I want this entire kingdom. For myself. The princess is getting married today, and you have to ruin her marriage, and get married to her… I guess we'll have to go on from there when you get there. Ya know? I'll be giving too much away." The boss rambled. "I need this done in the next two years.." Roger said picking me up by my collar.

"If you don't get married to her by this time next two years I will kill you." Everyone began to laugh but I just nodded. Roger gave me the money and I went looking for my brother's gift. How was I going to ruin the princess' marriage? This was going to be the worst thing ever! I'd never seen Princess Stella, but I have heard of her and read about her in magazines. I've only seen her father, mother, step-mother, and step-sister. But Stella was always hidden from my eyes.

I went to James' wedding after buying him and his new wife a couple of nice watches. It wasn't my choice of a gift but it's the only thing I could afford with Roger's money.

"Thanks for being there for me big bro." James had said to me.

"You're welcome" I said hugging James and watching him go into the ship with Misty.

"Now only one more." I heard my dad say. Later that night I was lying in my bed watching the news.

"Princess Stella and her squire Brandon got married earlier today. The two now King and Queen looked lovely and extremely happy while walking to their carriage." The news lady said. A clip of King Brandon and Queen Stella walking to the pumpkin coach showed on my TV.

"Wow." I said looking at Stella. She was the most beautiful being I had ever seen.

"She's gorgeous." I said aloud when my mother walked in.

"Who? The Queen?" Mom asked looking at the TV.

"Oh, honey, she's much too young for you. And royal?" Mom laughed sitting next to me.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"21 going on 22." Mom said.

"She's not that much younger." I told kicking mom out of my room. "Good night." I said shutting the door.

"One day, Stella. One day." I said turning off the TV and falling asleep.

Now we know about Ben and his family. Now we know who Roger is but what does he want with Stella? I know! You don't! Ok sorry I had a blizzard.


	4. Numb

Hey! I'm updating! Finally, I know. Gr! This chapter is going to be short because I have writer's block.

Thanks for reviewing PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, stellawinx, coolgurl800, and MiMiTheANGEL.

Chapter 4

"Stella." A woman's voice said shaking the sleeping queen.

"Stella!" The voice grew louder. Stella's eyes flickered open to the face of her mother.

"MOM!" Stella shouted jumping out of bed and hugging her mother.

"Hey sweet heart." Luna said. "Benjamin let me in. He seems like a nice boy." Luna said taking a look at her daughter.

"Yeah, did he head off to work?" Asked Stella going towards her closet.

"Yes, he said he'd call you at lunch time to see how the divorce was going." Luna told watching Stella pick out a nice outfit and some heals.

"Oh." Sighed Stella taking off her PJs and putting on a pair of skinny jeans, and a white tank with a low cream sweater.

"I understand you're upset." Luna said brushing out Stella's hair. "I know how you feel. Well, no I don't. I was the one who wanted to divorce your father." Luna smiled making Stella laugh.

"You always know how to make me happy, Mom." Stella said putting her usually purple head band on. She then put on a light layer of make-up and looked at herself.

"Well, even in a sophisticated outfit she's still beautiful." Said Luna taking Stella downstairs and grabbing some toast.

"Madam Luna." Jenkins said giving a small bow.

"Jenkins! How are Honey and the kids?" Luna asked the butler.

"Wonderful, Madam. I shall tell them you asked." Jenkins said walking off.

"Let's go Mom." Stella said wanting to get this horrible Valentine's Day over with.

"Hey now missy, you want to end your marriage with Brandon?" Luna asked pulling Stella to the side. "Five minutes ago you were on the verge of tears!"

"I don't want to end anything right now, Mom! I don't know what I want anymore." Stella said looking at the ground.

"I mean, after Ben asked me to marry him, and after I saw Layla…I honestly went numb." Stella told trying not to cry. Luna hugged her daughter as tight as the Baby Belly would let her.

"Stella, I'm proud that you're trying to move on, and I'm proud that you're not breaking down like you were 4 months ago. Mommy's proud of you. Ben is, too. I'm sure the little one inside is. Now, let's go get rid of this heart breaker." Luna said kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Thanks, Mom." Stella told walking to the ship with her mother.

CLIFFY! Kind of, well what will happen in court? Will Stella break down? Huh? Review!


	5. Falling For Her Again

Snow day! Whoa! Ok, I'll update.

Thank you guys for reviewing. I got some stories to do so no names today.

Chapter 5

Stella and her mother slowly made their way into the courtroom. It was empty and quite. Brandon sat on the right side with Layla and their lawyer, while the bailiff stood by a door where the judge would come out. Stella and Luna went to a table on the left where Ms. Cassandra, Stella's lawyer sat.

"Your highness." Ms. Cassandra said shaking Stella's hand and offering her a seat. Cassie shook Luna's hand and they all sat down.

"Now, I know Brandon's lawyer looks intimidating, but really…I know Rob, he's one of the cheapest and worst lawyers in Solaria!" Cassie said with a little laugh. "Your ex will get no money out of you, my Queen." Said Cassie.

"Thanks." Stella said. Layla held Brandon's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I hope we get some good money out of her." Layla said. "We'll never be able to raise this baby with the amount of money we're earning now."

"Yeah." Brandon said. Rob shook his head.

"Don't you worry one bit. I know Cassie, she's one of the worst lawyers." Rob said with a smirk. From there until the judge came Stella seemed to be in a daze. She did not rise when the bailiff told, and she didn't listen to her mom.

"Now. Let's say we get this over with. I'm sure you all have lives to get back to and such." The Judge said looking through the papers.

"Now, Your Highness," Rob said after the judge told him he could question people, and making Stella go into the questioning box. (I'm not a court person!)

"We're going to make this quick. Is it true that you did cheat on Mr. Green, and he wants this divorce because the baby is in fact not his?" Rob asked.

"No." Stella said beginning to sweat, she had a very uncomfortable pain in her gut.

"Do you know who the child's father is?" Rob asked.

"OPJECTION your honor!" Cassie shouted. "Stella stated before that she knows she did not cheat on Mr. Green, so that must mean that the child's father is Brandon Green." The judge nodded. Stella gasped as a wave of pain went throughout her body and as she noticed the seat became soaked.

"Oh my god." Stella said. Luna looked at her daughter in concern.

"Ok, Ms. Green. You may head back to your seat now." The judge said looking at the papers once more.

"I-I got to go to the hospital." Stella managed to say in shock. The judge looked at Stella like she was crazy.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked.

"My water broke." Stella said in aw looking at the judge. Brandon gasped to himself. The baby was on the way and he might really get to experience it.

"My baby's coming." Stella said getting out of the booth and getting her purse. She walked with her mother to the door and she looked back at Brandon.

"I'm sorry." Brandon whispered thinking he had done the worst possible thing to Stella.

"Come on, Brandon. We'll re-schedule the divorce." Layla said walking out leaving Brandon in his deep thoughts. Luna tried to call Ben while dragging her daughter out of the courthouse.

"Mom, slow down!" Stella said while another contraction came over her. Brandon ran out.

"Stella!" He shouted not seeing Layla was behind him.

"AHEM!" Layla said turning Brandon towards her.

"Brandon! I'm you girlfriend. Stella's your ex…you're not falling for her again….are you?" Layla asked. Brandon was indeed falling for Stella again, but he couldn't tell Layla.

"No." Brandon said watching Stella drive to the hospital.

Ha nice cliffy. Interesting twist. Review!


	6. Coming Back To Life

Thank you guys for reviewing you so rock.

Chapter 6

Ben walked into Roger's office where Roger sat watching his soap.

"Um, boss?" Ben asked watching Days Of Our Lives. Roger turned around and quickly turned off the TV.

"Boy, you've worked for me for a year don't you know not to walk in between 1 and 2?" Roger asked getting in Ben's face.

"Sorry, sir." Ben asked clearing his throat.

"Now, are you and Stella married yet?" Roger asked sitting on his desk.

"Not yet. She's still pregnant and I can't get married to her until she's had the baby." Ben said.

"What? She's still pregnant. You have less then 3 months to get rid of her and she still hasn't had the child. Well we'll just have to speed things up now wont we." Roger laughed. "By we, I don't mean you."

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked.

"You'll see." Roger laughed again. Stella sat in the hospital room with her mother.

"I'm not ready for this mom." Stella said.

"It'll be ok." Luna told her daughter. The nurse walked in with a smile.

"It was just a false alarm. You were under pressure and it wasn't your water breaking, my queen. You're free to go." The nurse told.

"Am I dilated at all?" Stella asked. The nurse said no and ushered Stella to her ship. Stella arrived at the palace where she saw flower on the coffee table.

"Look!" Stella smiled remembering how a certain someone would always buy her flowers and leave them somewhere in the open.

"I bet it was him." Stella whispered to herself smelling the flowers.

"Yeah, they were from me." Ben said standing behind Stella.

"Oh." She said. It was never Ben who left her flowers, but always Brandon.

"Um, how soon can we get married? I mean…wouldn't it be best if we got married before she's born?" Ben asked.

"What are you talking about, Benjamin?" Stella asked with a sad sigh.

"We need to get married ASAP…for the baby's sake. I mean all we have to do is send out the invites and get you a new dress, right?" Ben asked holding Stella's hand.

"Yes."

"So can we get married say…tomorrow?" Ben asked with a nervous smile.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Stella asked.

"No. I love you and the baby…so I wanted to get married before she was born."

"Brandon, I don't know." Stella said not knowing she had called Ben Brandon.

"What did you call me?" Ben asked in shock.

"Ben…I meant Ben." Stella said.

"No I think you meant what you said. Stella if you're not going to move on then I'll just have to perform Plan B." Ben said.

"What?" Stella asked.

"Can you move on or not?" Asked Ben looking into Stella's eyes and seeing the sadness she held inside. Stella looked at the ground.

"I'm not sure." She said letting go of Ben's hand.

"Yes you are. I'll be back later." Ben sighed leaving. Stella began to cry softly to herself. She knew she could never move on from Brandon. It wasn't possible. Ben quickly went to Roger's house where he sat watching Passions.

"BEN!" Roger screamed looking at the boy.

"I'm sorry, boss. But I can't marry Stella. I just can't." Ben said.

"Why not?" Roger asked trying to stay calm.

"She's doesn't love me. She loves Brandon."

"I suppose you're close enough to her for us to take over the kingdom." Roger thought out loud.

"I'm sorry what?" Ben asked. Roger smiled.

"Remember when I told you Plan A, you listened to that one. But there is a Plan B. Which Grant said you only listened to half. First we'll make Stella's water break. She'll go crazy because of the amount of pain she's in. Then, we'll slowly kill her. After the fun is done, since you are the closet to her, you'll be king! And decide you cannot rule, and make me…Roger king of Solaria!" Roger laughed evilly.

"WHAT?" Ben asked in shock. He looked at Roger and saw he was not joking.

"Alright. I guess we'll pull it off tomorrow." Ben said with a smirk on the inside. Brandon quickly walked away from the window and to his home.

"Brandon, sweetie, you're home!" Layla said holding out a plate of Mac & Cheese for Brandon to grab.

"No time for dinner now, got to make a plan." Brandon said heading towards the bedroom.

"Brandon, what's going on? First Ben comes to the house and hijacks you and now you're acting like it's the end of the world." Layla said pulling Brandon away from his desk and sitting on his lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Layla asked. Brandon shook his head no and tried to continue his work.

"Brandon Green!" Layla yelled.

"WHAT?!" He asked getting mad. "It's not the end of the world-world, but it may be the end of mine." Brandon explained.

"I'm sorry Layla, but they're going to kill her." Brandon said lightly getting up and heading to the living room.

"By 'her' you mean Stella, don't you?" Layla asked following.

"Yes." Brandon said thinking.

"Maybe if we kill Roger we can stop all his people." Brandon said.

"And I suppose Ben's going to let you help save his fiancé?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, yeah he his. Layla, we can't keep this up. You and I both know this was just a test for Stella's and my love. We both know that I don't love you like you love me. I'm sorry." Brandon said getting up and hugging Layla.

"I really am." He said looking into Layla's eyes and watching them become glazed.

"I thought you'd always love me. I thought you wouldn't love Stella ever again. Look at me, I'm pregnant. You did the same thing to Stella. Brandon you're going to keep doing this aren't you?" Layla asked. Brandon shook his head no.

"I understand now what I did was wrong. I should have told you no on my wedding day. I should have never become the person I've become. I'm going to fix it now Layla. I'm going to turn this mess around, and save my family. I will pay child support and I hope you have a great life Layla. I need you to know this isn't the end of our friendship." Brandon said taking the ring off of Layla's fingure. "Don't ever tell him, never tell Landon I'm his daddy. It'll stir everything up again." Brandon said kissing Layla's cheek and leaving.

Yay! Brandon's come to his senses! WHOA! Who else is happy? Huh? Review!


	7. Mina

Well, I got to go see my dad this weekend so I'm going to update. I'm sick, too! How wonderful.

Thanks for reviewing MiMiTheANGEL, PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, and stellawinx!

Chapter 7

Stella waddled to her bedroom and opened the big doors. Looking around she sighed.

"Oh, Brandon." Stella heard. She looked around the room one more time and swore she saw her and Brandon on their wedding night.

Flashback.

"We're finally married!" Stella had said jumping onto Brandon's back. They laughed and giggled while Brandon threw Stella lightly onto the bed.

"Yeah." Brandon said kissing Stella's lips softly. Stella's lips curved into a smile and she began to giggle again.

"Well someone's in an horribly good mood." Brandon said taking off his tie.

"Aren't you?" Asked Stella sitting up. Brandon nodded taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Words, use your words, babe." Stella said.

"Yes."

"You don't sound it." Stella said looking at the floor and kicking off her heels. Brandon jumped on the bed next to Stella and whispered in her ear,

"Believe me, I am."

End flashback.

A smile, like the one she had painted on her face that night appeared again. She sighed happily and walked to the bed. Stella sat on it and straightened the comforter.

"Hello, puppet." A man's voice said from the doorway. Stella turned around and saw a tall fat mob leader-looking guy standing with a metal baseball bat in his hand.

"Um, who are you?" Stella asked standing up. "No forget that, get out of my bedroom!" she screamed.

"Now why would I do that?" The man asked walking closer. "Name's Roger, babe. Your fiancé works for me."

"Ben?" Stella asked backing away.

"Yeah, that's the boy." Roger said. "Hey, G get in here." Roger called as a little man walked into the room with a pocketknife.

"Yeah, boss?" Grant asked.

"The queen needs help having her baby, didn't your girlfriend have twins?" Roger asked. Grant nodded with a sly smile.

"Yeah, boss, she did."

"Good, wouldn't you be as so kind as to help the queen with her offspring?" Roger asked.

"Of course, boss. Anything for you." Grant told walking over to Stella with his knife in his hand.

"Step off, creep!" Stella screamed blowing a small yellow ball at Grant.

"What? I thought you didn't have powers when you were pregnant." Roger asked. "Unless, the baby is on its way." Roger laughed. Stella felt her eyes become wet.

"Go away! GAURDS!" She yelled clinging to her curtain.

"Don't bother, love." Roger said now only two feet away from Stella.

"Please go away." Stella cried to herself sliding to the floor. "What ever amount of money you want, I'll give it, just don't hurt me or my baby!" Stella sobbed.

"I don't want money, sweetheart, I want the whole kingdom." Roger said bending down by Stella. "So does Ben, that's why he cheated you." Roger whispered to Stella.

"Just, go away." Stella managed to get out.

"I'll pass." Roger told picking Stella up and throwing her onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Stella asked in fear. Grant had gotten up and tied Stella to the bed.

"We ready?" Grant asked.

"You know it." Roger smirked. Stella couldn't tell what they were doing until she felt her bed become soaked with amniotic fluid.

"HA! Only a matter of hours now." Roger laughed taking a seat at Stell's vanity.

"What are you doing?!" Stella asked angry.

"Well, since you're the victim here we might as well share it with you. We're going to kill you and take over Solaria, and yes Ben was in on it the entire time." Grant explained. Stella eyes widened as a forceful contraction went throughout her body.

"Please don't do this to me!" Stella screamed in pain. Brandon found Ben tied up in a chair in Roger's office. He broke the window and climbed into the room.

"MMM MMMM MMMMM!" Ben mumbled with a sock in his mouth. Brandon rolled his eyes and untied Ben.

"Gross." Ben said spitting out the sock.

"Where's Roger?" Brandon asked getting to the point.

"He left with his trusty baseball bat, and I think G went, too." Ben told Brandon.

"What?" Brandon asked.

"I tried to stop him, bro, but he wouldn't let me." Ben said.

"Dude, don't call me bro ever again. YOU LET THEM GET TO MY STELLA?!" Brandon asked pinning Ben against the wall.

"Now, now. Who left her for Layla?" Ben asked. Brandon bunched the older boy until he cooled down.

"Ow." Ben said looking at himself in the mirror.

"We gotta go." Brandon said pulling Ben out of the building and towards the palace. Stella was beginning to sweat.

"Here we go. You're ready to push your highness." Grant said looking at the baby's crown. Stella began to push.

"Chin to chest." Grant said, Stella did as she was told and with four pushes, the cry of a baby was heard.

"IT'S A GIRL!" Grant said blowing his nose. Roger looked at the infant, she was beautiful, and he couldn't help but wrap her up and hand her to her mother.

"My baby." Stella said as many emotions went though her body. She began to cry and cuddle the little girl.

"Ahem, now back to business." Roger said wiping away a tear.

"Aw, boss, she just got the baby." Grant sniffled. "The gift of life, it's so sweet."

"G! You're not going soft on me now are you?" Roger asked smacking the little person upside his head.

"No."

"Good, now take the baby and I'll kill the woman." Roger order. Grant nodded, and took the baby from Stella.

"NO! GIMMIE MY BABY!" Stella screamed at the top of her lungs, as her baby began to cry.

"SHUSH!" Roger yelled grabbing Grant's pocketknife. Stella looked in terror as Roger was ready to take away Stella's life.

"Please…no…"Stella said.

"Too late, Your Highness. I can't let anything get in my way." Roger said as the doors flew open to Brandon and Ben.

"Back away from the Queen!" Brandon screamed pulling out his sword.

"And G, put the baby on the bed." Ben ordered holding his gun.

"Make us." Roger said sticking the knife in Stella.

"No." Brandon gasped looking at the situation.

"HA! I'M GOING TO BE KING!" Roger laughed. "G, put the baby on the bed, we're outta here." Roger yelled. Grant put the child on the bed and ran out with this boss.

"Stella." Brandon said ignoring the others. He ran over to her and checked if she was still breathing.

"Oh lord." Brandon sighed holding the baby and Stella's hand.

"Is she ok?" Ben asked.

"She's breathing…I think maybe, she's fainted…or something." Brandon said looking down at his baby girl.

"You're mommy would want you to be Mina." He whispered to the little girl. "So does daddy."

Review and there shall be more!


	8. Grabbing By The Caller

Just got done watching American Idol for a little bit and thought I'd update.

Thanks for reviewing stellawinx, PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, coolgurl800, and MiMiTheANGEL.

Chapter 8

Stella had been out for almost two days. The doctor said it was mainly the shock of the birth and the whole attack that did it. Ben never really talked to Brandon for the two days, but would only watch him play with the newborn.

"Ben, I've noticed you've been really quiet these past two days." Brandon said rocking little Mina in the nursery.

"Yeah, so?" Ben asked.

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean…" Brandon paused. "I know you love Stella deep down inside…"

"No, she was just a project for me." Ben said cutting off Brandon.

"Really? Then why do I get this feeling she means so much more to you? I know the way you look at her, you long for her. I invented that look." Brandon said with a small smile.

"You're not lightening up the mood, dude." Ben sighed leaning back in the chair.

"Ben, Benjamin, buddy, bro, dude, man, Benny,"

"Get on with it." Ben said.

"I have loved Stella for as long as I've known her. And I have Mina to prove it. You, have nothing to prove that you love her or that you don't. I want to know the truth." Brandon said putting the sleeping baby in her crib and walking up to Ben. "Do you love her or don't you?"

"I don't need to tell you anything!" Ben yelled pushing Brandon back and causing the baby to wake up.

"What's your problem?" Brandon asked narrowing his eyes at Ben.

"My problem is you! You waltz into the marriage like everything's peachy; you get Stella pregnant and then leave. I came along and made her the happiest she had been in a long time, and find out Layla's pregnant. Once you meet me you think you need to come back and take over the situation once more." Said Ben throwing punches at Brandon but seeming to miss.

"What? I left because we weren't happy together; it was like a roller coaster. Now I know love is a roller coaster and I have to live with it. I love Stella and I never stopped." Brandon said getting angry.

"I cannot believe you think you're welcome back into her home!" Ben screamed shoving Brandon to the ground.

"She wont love you if you act like the jerk you are! She's mine! She's going to realize I'm the guy that's right for her, and we'll be happy together. BECAUSE I'M PERFECT! SO GET OUT OF HERE BRANDON AND LEAVE MY NEW FAMILY ALONE!" Ben yelled throwing a chair down and sitting in the rocker. Stella stood in the doorway with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"If you're perfect Ben, I want imperfection." Stella sniffled rushing to her baby and leaving as quickly as she came.

"Nice going." Brandon said getting up. " Stella." He called after the queen. Ben sat in the rocker trying to keep his cool. Although, he had already lost it. Stella, in her nightgown, ran down the hallways of her castle, down the stairs, into the dining hall, out the back door, and into the royal garden.

"Shhh, Mommy's here." Stella said in one of the chair swings. "Mommy's gotcha it's alright." She cried trying to sooth her baby.

"Stella?" She heard a male's voice call.

"Go away!" She yelled thinking it was Ben. Brandon turned the corner, his sweet brown eyes with as much sadness as Stell's.

"Oh." She said seeing her ex. Brandon took a seat next to Stella and offered to take Mina.

"No I've got her." Stella said looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry about this whole mess, Stell." Brandon finally said after a 5-minute silence.

"What are you sorry for, exactly?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I had that whole this with Layla, and I'm sorry that I hurt you the way I did. I never thought we'd end up so far apart. Remember that gift I gave you back in high school?" Brandon asked.

"The make-up case." Stella giggled thinking of how cheesy they were.

"Yeah that," Brandon smiled. "I gave it to you because I knew I'd be with you forever, I'd always end up by your side and you by mine no matter what happened we'd be together till the end. I told Layla I didn't love her like she did me. I told her I'd pay child support and the kids were never to know about this whole thing. That is if you take me back as your husband. We'd be much happier I think Stella, we weren't happy because I was always gone out with Layla and you wanted someone better. No scratch that you needed someone better. I want to be that person I was in high school. Your perfect guy the one who always was there for you and always would be the one who loves you." Brandon said looking at Stella and Mina.

"Wow." Stella said taking it all in and holding Mina. "I-I don't know what to say really."

"I understand. I honestly do." Brandon said getting up.

"Where do you think you're going? Don't you want to hold your baby?" Stella asked.

"I've been holding Mina for the past two days." Brandon laughed.

"I've been out for that long? I'm never usually that tired unless I've done a shop-till-you-drop shopping trip…wait…you named her Mina?" Stella asked.

"Yeah I thought you'd like it." Brandon said sitting back down next to Stella.

"Oh, Schnookums! I love it." Stella said grabbing Brandon's caller with her free hand and pulling him into a kiss. Ben looked out the window at the two and sighed.

"I want my ring back." He said to himself. "No, I want her back."

"And you just might get her." A voice said from behind. Ben turned around to face his old boss.

"Shall we?" He asked ushering out Ben. The two left with sly smirks on their faces. Stella had just got done kissing Brandon and smiled.

"I guess I'll give you one more chance to prove you'll be my Schnookums again." Stella smiled looking at Brandon and then at her little Mina.

Review! There will be more!


	9. Don't Let Him Hurt U

I'm bored and I don't think I want to play my Sims right now.

Thanks for reviewing PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, stellawinx, and MiMiTheANGEL.

Chapter 9.

It had been five long months since little Mina was born. It had been five long months since Ben had shown his face in public. Speaking of which, today on Mina's five-month birthday she was to be presented to the kingdom of Solaria and crowned princess. Anyways, Stella and Brandon seemed to be happy again. Stella trotted down the hallway with a warm bottle at 6 AM October 1st. For you slow ones Mina was born May 1st. Stella opened the door to the pink nursery and picked up her little Mina.

"Good morning sunshine." Stella giggled feeding Mina and watching her open her big brown eyes. The two rocked in the rocking chair for about 20 minutes. Stella burped her child and headed back to her room.

"You wanna wake Daddy up?" Stella asked Mina. A big toothless smile came across the baby's face. The two walked into the master bedroom where Brandon was asleep. Stella brought Mina to Brandon and let her drool all over her father.

"Mmm, Stella stop." He said rolling over.

"Darn." Stella giggled sitting next to Brandon. "Sleepy head, Mina's here to see you." Brandon finally sat up and took the baby.

"Good morning." Brandon yawned. Mina yawned, too. She was already ready for her nap.

"Aw! Someone has a big day ahead of them." Stella said leaning on Brandon. He kissed both of his girls' heads and took sleepy Mina to her room. Stella fell back on the bed with a happy sigh. This is what she always wanted, to rule Solaria with the love of her life by her side, and to have a gorgeous baby to share it all with.

Brandon walked back into the bedroom to see his wife daydreaming. He jumped on top of her and smiled.

"What are you daydreaming about?" Brandon asked moving some of Stella's hair out of her face.

"I wasn't daydreaming, I was thinking." She said looking deeply into Brandon's eyes. The two just gazed into each other's eyes, until Jenkins knocked on the door.

"Your highnesses? Master Radius, Mrs. Cassandra, Miss. Chimera, and Miss. Luna are here." He said.

"Shoot!" Stella said pushing Brandon off and opening the door.

"Tell them we'll be down in a moment." Stella said making Jenkins leave. "We're so behind." Stella screamed running to the closet to pick a nice dress.

"Would you slow down you're going to give yourself a heart attack." Brandon laughed. Stella poked her head out of the closet with her nightgown strap half off and a bunch of her dresses in her hand.

"Chimera is down there, I'm not going to slow down." Stella said heading back to work.

"You're still feuding with that witchy fairy?" Brandon asked walking into the closet.

"It will never end, Brandon. I'm telling you, she will always try to pick a fight with me." Stella said holding up an orange halter gown with the sun and moon holding the bosom together.

"What about this one?" She asked.

"It's nice." Brandon said pulling out slacks and a nice shirt. Stella looked at him like he was crazy.

"BRANDON! We are going to present our daughter to the kingdom and you want to wear slacks?" Stella asked handing him the royal robes. Brandon sighed and went to the bathroom to put them on. Stella put on the orange gown, and blue heels. She went over to her vanity and pulled her long blond hair into a bun, and added her make-up.

"Um…" Brandon said looking at himself in the mirror.

"You like my dad!" Stella laughed. "But so much cuter." She added hugging Brandon.

"Thanks." Brandon said kissing Stella.

"We need Mina, and the crown jewels." Stella said. Brandon nodded and went to get the baby. Stella on the other hand went to get the crowns and such.

"A-goooooo." Mina smiled as Brandon put a blue peasant dress on the baby. It had a crystal belt, and cute sandals. Stella had put a moon necklace on the baby and fixed her hair.

"Are we done?" Brandon asked.

"No!" Stella said placing Brandon's crown on his head, and Stella's on hers. She picked up Mina.

"Now we're ready." Stella said. Brandon put his hand on Stella's lower back as the little family walked down to the throne room where Stella's family waited.

"Mummy, where is Stella?" Chimera asked tapping her foot.

"Chimera, please, be patient." Cassandra sneered holding Radius' hand. Luna rolled her eyes at Cassandra and Chimera.

"Girls." Radius said with a fake smile knowing Luna would judge them.

"Presenting Queen Stella, King Brandon, and the newest addition, Mina." An announcer said as the trumpets whaled. Stella, Brandon, and Mina walked down to everyone.

"Aw! My grandbaby!" Luna smiled taking little Mina from Stella.

"Mommom missed you." Luna said hugging Mina.

"Ma, you saw her last week." Stella smiled.

"A week can feel like forever to a grandmother." Luna laughed. Radius looked over at Stella and smiled.

"You look wonderful." He said hugging his daughter.

"Thank you, Daddy." Stella said, watching Radius not even look at Brandon.

"Stella." Cassandra said air hugging the queen.

"Cassandra." Stella said rolling her eyes.

"Chimera, please stop this stupid fight, she is your sister…and the queen. Hug her." Cassandra ordered her daughter.

"Hello, Stella." Chimera said hugging Stella.

"Hello, dearest Chimera." Stella smirked. "Daddy would you say hello to Brandon please!" Stella said backing away from Chimera and holding her husband's hand.

"Of course." Radius said, "Hello Brandon."

"Hey, sir." Brandon said.

"Don't mind him, Bran. He's still upset you were a squire and broke Stella's heart." Luna said bouncing Mina on her hip.

"Careful, mom you might break it." Stella said jokingly.

"You're so right." Luna laughed.

"I suppose, we should get ready for the crowning." Brandon said taking Mina. Everyone nodded and headed to the balcony.

"Oh, Stella, you know Brandon doesn't really love you. He's only here for Mina." Chimera said walking past Stella. Stella looked at Brandon who walked to the balcony with Mina.

"Maybe…" She whispered catching up to everyone.

"How many people are out there, Jenkins?" Stella asked her butler before he opened the curtain. Jenkins peeked out and looked back at the queen.

"I'd say the whole kingdom, your highness. Maybe even more." Jenkins said.

"Wow." Stella smiled. He counted to three, and the curtains opened to the whole kingdom of Solaria and more! The crowd began to roar as Stella and Brandon walked out, holding the new princess.

"Solaria, I, Queen Stella, and my husband King Brandon have some wonderful news!" She said.

"We're sure you've heard of the birth of the new princess," Brandon began, "And her she is." He said holding up Mina. Everyone clapped and cheered, while little Mina laughed and giggled.

"Today we'll crown her you're new princess! Officially I mean." Stella said. Luna and Radius brought Stella the tiny tiara and handed it to Stella and Brandon. They both placed it on Mina's head, and that's when the real fun started. A light purple stream showed up in the middle of the sky, where Ben then appeared.

"Oh not again." Stella sighed.

"I'm so glad you crowned our daughter, Stella." Ben said.

"News flash, Ben. Mina is my daughter." Brandon said. The kingdom below all gasped, while Chimera laughed. Stella handed Brandon Mina.

"Enchantix!" Stella shouted, as she turned into her Enchantix.

"She has her Enchantix?" Chimera asked crossing her arms. "I only have my charmix."

"Maybe if you worked harder." Cassandra said.

"Stella you can't fight him, just tell him you're happy with me," Brandon said holding Stella's wrist.

"He'll never learn unless I make him." Stella said kissing Mina's cheek and looking at Brandon. She tried to fly but Brandon grabbed her hand and pulled her into a small kiss.

"Don't let him hurt you." Said Brandon.

Long chapter… I think. Review!


	10. Bang The Doldrums

I'm writing, lol.

Thanks for reviewing stellawinx, MiMiTheANGEL, PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, and StellanBloom AND coolgurl800.

Chapter 10

"Don't let him hurt you." Said Brandon letting go of Stella's wrist and running inside the palace with little Mina, he had just noticed Bloom, Sky, and their six-month old daughter Rain running towards him.

"Stella, I never knew you had your Enchantix." Ben smiled looking at his ex.

"There are a lot of things you never knew about me, Benjamin." Stella scowled crossing her arms over her chest as her beautiful wings fluttered.

"Yeah, like what you did with my ring." Ben said.

"Down the toilet." Stella sighed thinking this had to be the lamest fight she ever fought.

"Oh, really? I want it back!" Ben yelled beginning to throw massive purple balls of energy at Stella. She got hit by the first two and headed for the ground.

"Stella!" A familiar voice screamed causing Stella's wings to start back up. Stella looked around for the voice and spotted a red headed woman flying a few feet away from the balcony.

"BLOOM!" Stella smiled admiring Bloom's Enchantix. She looked over at Ben who had some extra energy balls formed on his hands.

"I never knew you had magic." Stella said.

"There are a lot of things you never knew about me." Ben smirked throwing his energy with lighting this time. Stella reflected it and motioned for her former schoolmate to join in. Bloom flew over to her best friend and looked at Ben.

"Who's the cutie?" Ben asked looking at Bloom.

"HEY! SHE'S MARRIED!" Sky said from the balcony holding Rain.

"Is she now? Well so was Stella, and that never stopped me." Ben laughed looking back at Stella.

"Leave my planet now, and maybe I'll spare your pathetic life." Stella said now more serious then ever.

"You? Spare my life? Ha! More like me spare yours." Ben said. "Engulfing dangers!" He said as darkness formed around Stella.

"What's going on!?" She asked as she could only see the dark.

"Stella!" Bloom cried blasting the black ball. It slowly faded and Stella was even angrier.

"I thought you knew I hated the dark!" Stella yelled blasting Benjamin with a sun blast. He dodged it quickly and laughed.

"Isn't that the point?" Ben asked. Bloom nodded.

"He has a point." She said.

"Stella, be careful!" Brandon said from the side. "I don't want you to get hurt, ok?"

"Oh, Brandon! So nice to see you coming out of your shell." Ben said slowly flying over to the balcony.

"Get out of Solaria, Ben." Brandon said. Ben shook his head.

"Not until I hold my baby." Said Ben eyeing Mina.

"Take Mina and run." Brandon said handing Mina to Luna.

"No! She is mine!" Ben said trying to get into the palace, but Bloom and Stella had flown in from of him.

"GET OUT!" Stella cried blasting Ben nearly a thousand feet away from the palace. He got up, and rushed right back over.

"I will not take no for an answer!" Ben said grabbing Stella's neck and beginning to choke her.

"Hey! She's the queen! Obey her!" Bloom shouted throwing fire blasts at Ben, but hitting Stella every time. Brandon watched as Stella helplessly began to lose her breath.

"Crystal sunrise." Stella said with the little amount of air she had, and a white light washed over her body, Ben's hands became hot, until they were burnt. The white light faded as Stella's body dropped to the ground, her Enchantix faded, and she started to cough. Bloom knelt down beside her friend and looked at Brandon.

"He's after Stella and Mina, Brandon." Bloom said. "You need to protect them both. You know he'll hurt them."

"Yeah." Brandon said watching Ben throw a fit because his palms had no skin. Brandon picked up Stella and he and Bloom ran to the throne room where everyone stood.

"What happened?" Luna asked bouncing Mina.

"He was strangling her, and she did this attack, but it only stunned Ben." Brandon tried to explain the main parts.

"He's after Stella and Mina, isn't he?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, we gotta hide them." Brandon said.

"We should leave then." Chimera said as her mother nodded.

"It was nice seeing you all again." Radius said walking out with Cassandra. "Take good care of my daughter!"

"Bye, Brandon." Chimera smiled kissing his cheek.

"Ew." Brandon shuttered walking to his and Stella's room with Luna, Sky, and Bloom.

"Go ahead and place Mina and Rain in the play pin." Brandon told Sky setting Stella on the bed.

"Did you guys hear the name of Stella's attack?" Luna asked getting a wet washrag and placing it on her daughter's head.

"It was like crystal sunrise or something." Brandon said stroking his wife's hand.

"Mine was crystal moonbeam. It was my strongest attack, and most energy consuming." Luna said.

"So what your saying, is that Stella used her strongest attack?" Bloom asked sitting on the bed, still in her Enchantix.

"Maybe, it would depend. But from the way she's so tired I'd say yes." Luna said.

"But with the right amount of training she could learn to control that?" Sky asked.

"Of course! Magic can always be control no matter how strong or how weak. You just have to learn how to." Luna explained.

"Why haven't we heard from you guys in so long?" Bloom asked.

"Well, it's a long story." Brandon said.

"Yeah, two years long!" Sky laughed.

"No matter how old you get, Sky. You're still immature." Brandon said with a little laugh.

"That wasn't very nice." Luna said.

"Anyways, after Stella got pregnant, make that 4 months after, I left her for Layla." Brandon began. "Then, she met Benjamin whose dad is Duke something or another. He made a deal with this dude named Roger, and Roger wants to control the kingdom. Since he couldn't get Stella for himself, he got Ben to do his dirty work for him. Stella was 9 months pregnant and Roger wanted to go ahead and kill Stella because he was sick of waiting. That's when Ben seemed to come over to the good side because he helped me stop Roger…"

"Even though you left Stell for LAYLA?" Bloom asked in shock.

"Yes, I was falling in love with Stella again, so I left Layla and Stella gave me another chance and we hadn't seen Benjamin since today." Brandon told.

"You didn't get Layla pregnant, did you?" Bloom asked.

"He did." Luna stated bluntly.

"She's due any day I think." Brandon said.

"Dude, that was low." Sky said.

"I know, I regret the entire thing." Brandon sighed looking down at Stella, who had opened her eyes.

"You better!" She smiled sitting up.

"That's my Stella!" Bloom giggled giving Stella and hug and sitting back down.

"I do," Brandon said.

"Good." Said Stella giving him a kiss. "So, does anyone know why I used that weird spell?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, when in danger your Enchantix will bring out your strongest spell, like yours did." Luna exclaimed.

"Alright, does anyone know how we're going to get rid of Ben?" Stella asked. No one answered.

"New question, does anyone know why Bloom never told me she had a baby?" Stella asked.

"Sorry! But you never called me, so we're even." Bloom said.

"That's not fair, Bloom and you know that." Stella said picking up Mina.

"EEEEEE!" Mina smiled as her mommy hugged her.

"Mommy wont let big mean Benjamin get you." Stella said. Brandon walked over and wrapped his arms around his girls.

"Neither will Daddy." He said. Bloom joined in the hug.

"No way will Auntie Bloom." Bloom said. Sky picked up Rain and thought it was a tender moment, so he had to join.

"Uncle Sky and little Rain will be there." Sky said. Luna stood up and smiled.

"It's just like when Stella would call me and say she had great friends at Alfea! How cheesy you all were!" Luna said.

"Mom, please don't ruin it." Stella sighed. The door quietly opened as Ben walked in.

"Do you mind if I do?" He asked as everyone spilt apart.

"Here." Stella said handing Brandon Mina, again! And changing into her Enchantix.

"Love, I'm afraid you won't be able to fight me. I'm here for a small thing at the moment. Oh, but I promise I'll come back for more." Ben said. His eyes became purple as did Mina's, and she appeared in his arms.

"MINA!" Stella and Brandon shouted at the same time running for their baby.

"No, no, no!" Ben teleported to the other side of the room.

"I said I'd be back for more later, try not to hurt too bad, babe." Ben laughed disappearing with Mina.

"MY BABY!" Stella cried falling to her knees in tears. "He took my baby!"

DUN, DUN, DUN! I am officially in love with this story. Is that a bad thing? I hope you guys are in love with it, too! If you are I will write another chapter!


	11. Taking To Heart

I have no clue how long this is going to be.

Thanks for reviewing stellawinx, PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, MiMiTheANGEL, Cally Phantom, and coolgurl800.

Chapter 11

Stella got up off the ground and faced Brandon.

"I'm going after him." She said storming out of the bedroom. Brandon ran out after her.

"NO! He said he'd be back for you, why don't we just play it that way. Then you can get Mina and get out of there." Brandon said wrapping his arms around Stella and pulling her into a comforting hug.

"You're going to let that moron take care of our child?" Stella asked trying to get out of Brandon's arms.

"Only until he comes to get you. Ben thinks Mina is his for some odd reason, and I know he would never hurt her. Just promise me you'll stay here until he comes for you." Brandon said taking his hand and making Stella look up at him.

"Fine." Stella sighed trusting Brandon, who put his lips lightly on hers and aloud them to stay there. Ben had shown up in Roger's hide out with little Mina who was throwing a fit.

"I see you got the baby." Roger said taking Mina and handing her to Grant.

"When can I get Stella?" Ben asked taking a seat in one of the recliners.

"Tonight, while she's asleep. None of them will expect it. Of course you always pop up when they think you're gone." Roger said. He added more wood to the little fire they had in the hide out. Ben went up to the ice block, and refreshed his powers.

"Who ever this is in the ice block, they had an awesome power." Ben commented feeling much better.

"Yeah, I'm glad we stopped by the Omega Dimension. I hadn't been there for a couple decades." Roger said eating his pizza.

"Who ever it is, they make me feel like I can do anything. Like I can finally boss people around and not them me. It feels good to be evil." Ben laughed at himself.

"Tell me about it." Grant added feeding little Mina the bottle. Ben went and laid on the couch.

"Only a matter of hours before Stella is mine once more." Ben sighed falling asleep. Stella paced the room while Bloom sat watching. Her mother had already gone home and Rain, Sky, and Brandon were playing in the nursery.

"I know how you feel Stella, but pacing the room isn't going to get Benjamin here." Bloom said trying to make her friend stop.

"You don't get it Bloom! Some whacked up idiot has my baby!" Stella cried sitting next to her friend. "Who knows what he's doing to her. She's just a baby princess." Stella whispered as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Bloom hugged her friend.

"Maybe we should change into something more…girl talk like." Bloom smiled. Stella nodded and headed into her closet. She threw Bloom out some sweat shorts and a wife beater. Stella slipped on some sweat pants and a wife beater. Bloom pulled her wife beater on and looked at Stella who had sighed.

"This is the most horrible thing that could ever happen to me, Bloom." Stella sniffled feeling like she was going to cry again.

"And he's not even in here trying to help me out. Maybe Chimera was right." Stella cried flopping on her bed and sobbing into her pillow.

"What are you talking about?" Bloom asked crawling up to Stella's face. "Chimera's right about what?"

"She said Brandon was only here for Mina. I'm starting to believe her." Stella sobbed harder. Bloom let out a small laugh.

"You actually believe CHIMERA? She's been fighting with you ever since you two met and you're taking her words to heart?" Bloom laughed again. Stella looked up at the red headed queen and shot a nasty glare at her.

"Whoa, Stell, if looks could kill." Bloom commented shutting her mouth. Stella rolled over and looked at the ceiling.

"It's getting late, Bloom. Why don't we get some dinner and just go to bed." Stella ordered more then asked. She got up and headed down to the dining room. Bloom went to go get the others, and they all met downstairs.

"What would you all like for dinner?" Jenkins asked.

"It doesn't matter, what ever Palo wants to cook." Stella said looking at the table.

"Yes, your majesty." Jenkins said walking into the kitchen.

"You ok, Stella?" Brandon asked sitting next to his wife. He rubbed her back soothingly, but she pushed him off.

"I'm fine." Stella hissed looking out the window.

"Doesn't sound like it." Brandon mumbled looking the other way.

"You two, please!" Bloom pleaded.

"Sorry." Brandon said looking at Stella. Jenkins brought out their dinner from Palo; he had made them fresh crab cakes. Within 25 minutes everyone was done and headed to their rooms.

"I'm getting a shower." Stella bluntly said walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

"Um…?" Brandon asked taking a seat on the bed. Stella sat in the shower, allowing the warm water to wash other her body.

"Oh Mina." She sighed shutting off the water and stepping out. Stella wrapped herself up in her towel and left the bathroom. She ignored any comments that Brandon had and walked into the closet.

"I'm trying to talk to you, Stella why aren't you listening to me?" Brandon asked watching Stella come out of the closet in PJ pants and a tee shirt. She went over to her vanity and braided her long blond locks of hair.

"Stella!" Brandon shouted trying to talk. Stella walked over to Brandon and got in his face.

"Chimera was right, you're only here for Mina. I respect that. But you don't have to act like you love me. Get out of my bedroom." Stella ordered pointing towards the door. Brandon was shocked.

"What?" He asked with his mouth gapping open.

"You heard me." Said Stella crossing her arms over her chest. "Out." Brandon laughed when he remembered Stella said Chimera. He picked Stella up and spun her in many circles.

"OUT!" She screamed. Brandon set Stella back on the ground and kissed her romantically.

"You think I'm here for Mina?" Brandon asked with a smile. "Then why would I still be in the bedroom, wanting to protect YOU?" Brandon asked. Stella stood there for a second and thought.

"Because you want to trick me?" She asked totally clueless and feeling dumber then ever for believing Chimera.

"Yeah, sure." Brandon laughed hugging Stella. "I love you, whether you like it or not. Got that?" He asked kissing Stella again.

"Got it." She smiled sweetly crawling into bed with Brandon. Only hours later, Stella had awaken to a creaking sound on the flood boards. She sat up, but saw nothing in the dark.

"Brandon." She whispered as quietly as she could, shaking her husband.

"Brandon!" Stella whispered louder this time hearing it come closer. Brandon sat up and tried to hold Stella's hand but couldn't find it.

"Stella?" Brandon asked in the dark.

"What?"

"Where's your hand?"

"Right here." She whispered grabbing Brandon's hand and cuddling up to him. The creaking got louder, this time both of them could here it.

"Please…talking…sleep." Is all they heard from whatever it was. Stella clung to Brandon for dear life. A purple ball of light appeared inches away from Stella's side of the bed, only to show Ben's face.

Oh no! I'm tired and will write more…later! Review!


	12. Taken Away From Your Warmth

Sorry I haven't updated in a while!

Thanks for reviewing PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons and stellawinx.

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club! I WISH IT DID!

Chapter 12

Ben's face was shocked to see both Stella and Brandon awake.

"Stella, you can either come quietly or we can wake up the whole castle." Ben whispered reaching his hand out for Stella.

"No way!" Stella screamed jumping out of bed and getting ready to fight. "I want my baby." She said.

"I see we're going to have to do this the hard way." Ben sighed snapping his fingers and watching Stella become wrapped in a dark purple rope like thing.

"WHAT?" She asked before it came to her mouth.

"Get off, dude." Brandon said punching Ben, but falling to the ground.

"So stupid." Ben laughed stepping on Brandon's back before making his way over to Stella.

"You ready to come with me, love?" Ben asked touching Stella's cheek softly.

"MM." Stella glared evilly at Ben.

"I love you, too." He smiled. Brandon got up.

"BLOOM! SKY! BEN'S HERE!" He yelled running over to Ben.

"Bye Brandon." Ben said quickly before disappearing with Stella. Bloom and Sky ran into the room with worried looks on their faces.

"He took Stella." Brandon said frantically getting a tee shirt on and grabbing his sword.

"Wasn't this part of the plan, Brandon?" Sky asked turning on the light.

"Yeah, didn't you want Stella to get taken so she could grab Mina and rush back?" Bloom asked leaning on Sky.

"Yeah, but now that it's really happening I don't want it to!" Brandon said taking a deep breath.

"He loves Stella, he won't hurt her." Said Bloom trying to calm Brandon down.

"It's not Ben I'm worried about, it's Roger." Brandon told looking everyone in the eye. Stella opened her eyes in Ben's layer. She sat up and tried to get up, but her leg was tied to the bedpost.

"BENJAMIN!" Stella screamed as she watched him walk in the door holding Mina.

"Quiet, sweetheart. You'll wake our princess." He said sitting next to Stella.

"Give me my baby." Stella hissed taking Mina from Ben.

"You can't get out of here, babe." Ben laughed watching as Stella tried to change into her Enchantix.

"Why?" She asked starting to worry.

"Because, it's the room you're in. You really thought I trust you with your Enchantix?" Ben laughed again.

"Everything will be fine once we're married. Just wait." He said kissing Stella's cheek and leaving.

"I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU!" Stella yelled at him holding Mina close.

"Too late, we had everything planned out remember?" Ben said closing the door. Stella looked at little Mina who looked terrified.

"Baby, Mommy's here." Stella cried hugging her baby.

"Momma." Mina cried quietly. She was little but smart and fragile.

"I love you, Mina." Whispered Stella. At the palace in Solaria Brandon stayed up all night waiting for Stella to come home. But she never did. This worried the king greatly. What if Stella was dead? What if Mina was dead? What if Ben took away Stella's powers?

Thoughts ran through Brandon's mind until Bloom brought him out of them.

"I'm sure Stella will be here anytime now." She smiled bouncing Rain.

"I don't know, Bloom." Brandon sighed running his hand through his hair.

"I hope he's not hurting them in any way." Brandon said looking up at Bloom. "I'll kill him."

That's all tonight I'm going to update all my stories! Short chapters I think, though. Review!


	13. Oh Snap!

Did you see I have a new story? I do!

Thanks for reviewing coolgurl800, MiMiTheANGEL, PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, and stellawinx!

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club! Just Ben! I made him up…go me!

**Chapter 13**

Brandon waited for a few more hours before falling asleep. Stella on the other hand was still in that room, chained to the bed patting Mina's butt.

"Shhh." Stella said trying to stop her baby from crying. "Don't fuss."

"Is Mina fussing?" Ben asked coming into the room with a piece of brownie for Stella.

"I don't want your food!" Stella spat glaring at Ben.

"Temper, temper." He said.

'Why can't you move on, Ben? Please." Stella pleaded. Ben looked at Stella, he saw she was hurting on the inside, bleeding out of her heart.

"Because, you said you'd marry me and I don't like broken promises." Ben replied bluntly staring into Stella's glazed eyes.

"Please let me go!" Stella cried angrier now.

"No, you're going to marry me tomorrow! THAT'S FINALLY!" Ben yelled taking Mina from Stella, setting her next to her mother, picking Stella up by her caller and smacking Stella across her dainty face. Stella could feel her cheek become red, and it stung. She flinched for the seconded one, but Ben just sat Stella done once more.

"I don't like hitting you, but if I have to I will." Ben said walking out. Stella looked at Mina, who was fast asleep.

"I'm glad one of us can sleep." Stella said letting her tears roll down her cheeks. Ben took a seat in the library.

"Only a matter of time." Roger said walking in; Ben nodded deep in his thoughts.

"Marrying Stella's not going to make me king…I mean you." Ben said.

"What are you talking about?" Roger asked. Ben stood up clenching his fists.

"I want to marry Stella, believe me." Ben began, "But if we keep her away from Solaria, attack Brandon and then make him make us kings for Stella…it'll just work!" Ben said. Roger thought.

"For his beloved family." He laughed. "It's diabolical!" Roger yelled in laughed.

"Yeah." Said Ben smiling. "To Solaria!" Both boys said.

Oh no! Review!


	14. Perpare for battle

Sorry I haven't updated. I'm going on my first vacation until Thursday, and then on Friday I'm going on my second and won't be back to the 1st. So I'm updating.

Thanks for reviewing coolgurl800, PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, and stellawinx.

Disclaimer: I own no one! But Ben, Roger, and G. That's it! I think…?

**Chapter 14**

Stella thought for a while how'd she get out of there. She thought of all her attacks until one came to her mind. A smile formed on her face and she looked at little Mina.

"Mommy's going to get us out of here." She whispered. Mina was still asleep but Stella told her anyways. She began to concentrate all her winx on the thing she wanted most, to be free. But, something stopped her.

"Stella." Ben knocked. She quickly leaned back like she had been thinking and watched Ben walk in.

"Roger and I are going to a little trip to Solaria, what would you like me to tell your ex-husband?" Ben smiled.

"I'm sorry, I don't have an ex." Stella said. Ben rolled his eyes and left.

"Perfect!" She said. Stella began concentrating on her chains, and breaking them. Her body became immersed in a yellow light, and the chains broke.

"Too easy." Said Stella grabbing Mina and tiptoeing out the door. She changed into her Enchantix and flew as fast as she could back home. When Stella landed on her bedroom balcony, she peered into the window.

"Goo." Mina screamed looking at her daddy sleeping in bed.

"He must have been worried this whole time." Stella smiled. She opened the balcony door and set Mina in the playpen. Brandon rolled over in his sleep. Stella giggled as she watched Brandon drool on his pillow.

"Blame me all the time." She whispered changing out of her Enchantix and getting under the covers with Brandon.

"Brandon…I'm home." She said looking at her husband open his eyes. Brandon saw his wife lying next to him and sat up. He reached out and pulled Stella into his grasp.

"Oh my god you're home!" He said kissing her.

"I am." Stella laughed. "And let me tell you it was not easy!"

"How'd you get back?" Brandon asked.

"Well, Ben had put me in this room, one that my Enchantix wouldn't work in, but after he left to come here and get you I didn't use my Enchantix, but my winx. I used my winx, Brandon not my Enchantix, right? Right! Then I grabbed Mina and flew home!" Stella smiled laying her head on Brandon's shoulder "I missed you."

"He's coming here?" Brandon asked rubbing Stella's back.

"Yeah, I don't know what he's going to do thought. I'm worried." Stella said. There was a knock at the door, and the cry of a guard.

"Your highness! We're under attack!" They had said. Stella looked up at Brandon.

"You need to get out of here. Take Mina, Sky, and Rain." Stella said getting out of bed. "I'll get Bloom, and the rest of our guards.

"No, Stella come on, why don't Sky and I help. Mina and Rain can go to Mom." Brandon suggested.

"Fine, call my mom." Stella said picking up Mina and rushing out to Bloom's room. She banged on the door and a sleepy Bloom opened it, her eyes huge with amazement.

"When did you get home?" She asked hugging Stella.

"There is no time for chit-chat!" Stella said bursting into the bedroom.

"Ben's here to take over Solaria, and I need you and Sky. My mom's going to take the girls." Stella said. Bloom nodded and picked up Rain, Brandon then showed up with his sword.

"Mom is here." He said. Luna ran down the hallway to her daughter and family.

"I'm here!" She said.

"Mom, thank goodness. Here take Mina and Rain." Stella said handing her mother the girls.

"Good luck sweethearts, we'll be down in the dungeon. He'll never think to look there." Stella nodded after her mother left.

"Prepare to kick some ex-boyfriend butt!" Bloom smiled changing into her Enchantix with Stella.

"I've got my sword, let's go." Sky said walking out to the courtyard where Ben stood waiting for the battle.

"How did you get out?" Ben asked Stella.

"I have my ways." She said crossing grabbing Brandon's hand.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Ben. You can leave now or we'll have kick you out." Brandon said. The sun beat down hard, causing everyone but Stella to squint.

"I think we'll have to do this the hard way." Ben smirked.

"Alright, you asked for it." Bloom laughed lightly.

There you go, all for now! See you in a couple days!


	15. You Could Have It All

Hey! I'm updating.

Thanks for reviewing PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, and stellawinx. I got everyone right? It's not like there was a ton of ya'll.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club! Trust me, you would know if I did.

Chapter 15

Stella braced herself for the impact of Ben's punch. They had been fighting for what seemed like years, but was only maybe an hour. Brandon rushed after him and threw him off Stella. Her nose was bleeding, and it seemed like she was bruised everywhere. This was the same story for everyone else. Stella sat up trying to get her head cleared.

"I'm sick of you always rushing to her rescue!" Ben screamed charging at Brandon.

"Someone has to." He slyly commented pulling out his sword and sticking it out in the open for Ben to rush into it.

"She's perfectly fine by herself!" Ben said moving to the side and hitting Brandon in the back.

"Would you two stop?" Bloom sighed summing the dragon and unleashing it on Ben.

"You know, Roger warned me about your little dragon, Bloom." Said Ben standing in front of the dragon.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Ben blasted the great beast, as he watched it go up in smoke.

"What's going on? No one can handle my dragon like that!" Said Bloom.

"Ben can." Stella said standing up. Her wings felt too weak to fly, so she stood their focusing on her powers. Ben had Bloom, Brandon, and Sky all on the floor rubbing their backs and heads. He watched Stella almost dumbfounded at the fact she was dripping blood, and still working on defeating him.

"You can't get away with this, Ben." She whispered calmly.

"I already have, Love." He said with a small smile.

"I won't marry you, I won't let my baby see you, and I won't let you rule my kingdom or anyone else's. I'm going to kill you, Benjamin. You and your friends. No one on the face of Solaria will ever fear you, no one anywhere will think of you again. Only to know that you were an idiot that tried to rule everyone, but you failed. No one will ever honor you or your kin. No one will every wish they were you; they will think they're lucky not to be you. Benjamin, I'd say it was nice knowing you, but I'd be lying." Stella opened her eyes and looked intensely at the man, who was slightly terrified.

"Goodbye." Stella smiled. Ben closed his eyes and thought he might be able to survive, but something shut off. Everything shut off. He fell to the ground, eyes closed, heart stopped. Dead. Stella smiled at her victory. Her wings dropped and she limped over to her husband and friends.

"You did it, Stella!" Bloom cheered standing up and lightly hugging her friend.

"Ouch!" They said together. "Maybe the other side." Said Bloom. She hugged Stella on the other side,

"OUCH!" They said again.

"That one was worse." Stella laughed. Brandon got up and kissed Stella lightly on the lips.

"Good job." He mumbled with a smile. Sky nodded, and they all went into the palace. Luna ran into the hall where the others were with a smile on her face. The two girls were fast asleep in Luna's arms.

"That was fabulous!" Luna smiled kissing everyone's cheeks. "I watched the entire thing, there was a small window in the room. Stella I'm so proud of you." Said Luna still smiling.

"Thanks, Mom." Stella weakly smiled. "It was nice to finally get rid of him."

"Well, get rested up. You must tell your kingdom there is nothing to worry about." Said Luna. Everyone nodded and headed into their rooms for a short nap and some cleaning up. And yet, it was the smallest nap Stella ever thought she'd take. Only 25 minutes. She got up, and looked at the marks on her face. One big gash on her forehead bruises everywhere, and small scratches. Indeed it was a hard battle, one she'd never forget.

"You ok, Stella?" Brandon asked waking up.

"Yeah." She smiled. Stella went into her closet to see what she'd wear. Something stunning maybe? She didn't feel stunning at the moment, something sad? Dreadful? Something she was feeling. No! She couldn't let her kingdom think she was depressed. Stella picked out a strapless white sparkly gown; that kissed the floor lightly. She slipped it on and it exposed the battle scratches on her arms and upper back.

"Brandon, do you think it's too out there?" She asked her husband.

"No." He smiled. Stella smiled, too. She was happy again, and that's what matter. Stella curled her long locks and let them drape over her shoulders. She slipped on some silver heals, her make-up and her crown. Brandon got ready, too. In a tux, and his crown. He went and got little Mina and dressed her in a dress like her mothers. Her hair was brushed and her tiara was placed on her head. Bloom wore a blue gown and sky wore a dark blue tux. The group met by the gates that let outside.

"We're really messed up aren't we?" Bloom asked looking at the marks on her arms.

"Just a little." Sky laughed. The gates opened to the entire kingdom of Solaria. Stella looked out at her people, she looked to the side and there was Ben's dead body at the stakes ready to be burned.

"The people of Solaria," Brandon began. "The Queen and I are happy to tell you, that Benjamin has been killed. And to make sure he stays that way, we wanted to cremate him."

"But we couldn't do this without our friends, Queen Bloom and King Sky of Eraklyon and Sparx." Stella said. Everyone began to clap and cheer.

"Now! For the cremating!" Brandon shouted over the crowd. Stella and Bloom walked over to the stakes. Stella took one more look at Ben and felt her eyes become glazed. Was he really important? Of course not! Stella and Bloom put their hands next to each other's and lit the wood with a small blast of their powers. They quickly stepped back and watched Ben's body go up in flames.

"Now he'll never hurt anyone." Stella smiled leaning into Brandon. He put his arm around Stella and kissed her.

"Good."

THE END

Aw! So soon? If more then 5 people review, maybe I'll make another one. It depends. Thanks so much for reviewing loyal reviewers! You guys are so cool!


End file.
